Kenshi Uchiha
Kenshi Uchiha(剣士, Uchiha Kenshi; literally " Swordsmen) is a Chunin and Is one of the last living Uchiha's, he hails from Takigakure the child of Doji Kemono apart of the ANBU and Mizawaki Uchiha a medical nin, both his parents good at raising expectations especially for an Uchiha. His father coming from the Kemono Clan which kept them a little hidden. Kenshi also has distant; Senju blood through unknown relations. Background(WIP) Kenshi Uchiha the son of Doji Kemono and Mizawaki Uchiha, unknown to Takigakure, he was a Uchiha, but his parents helped conceal the fact, claiming they healed from an non-existent clan. Doji Kemono died from a sickness and left, Kenshi alone with his mother. They struggled even more to keep their heritage secret, with Kenshi's frequent outburst's. Despite this, Kenshi showed promise as a ninja, and was top of his class. The village leader request, that he needed to be the new host of the seven-tailed beast, Chomei. His mother rejected and made a bad mistake, the secret ninjas had snuck in and kidnapped the young child. They took Kenshi to a secluded place were nobody could possiby be able to find him and kept him until his mother could agree to terms. Appearance Much like his cousin sasuke, Kenshi does have a handsome face with the Uchiha Clan onyx eyes and jet black hair cropped, He wears a lot of black,due to his tendency to wear black clothing. His clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, that holds at first just his Susamo and then his Avenger Blade as well. His current wear is the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared dark blue shirt with the clan's crest on its back, he always had the collar always zipped up to the top along with dark blue pants similiar to the costume Madara wore when forming Konohagakure. Personality He has a competitive and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. The show implies that he wants to make others proud of him his parent you might say. Despite his abrasive personality, he cares about his life.He becomes hateful and near sadistic in dangerous situations. He is quick witted and comical. He is shown to be intelligent, if somewhat impractical about things, curious for his own sake, and caring with a sarcastic nature. His intelligence is shown very early on when, he learned to hide his nature. His is also kind heart and caring. Abilities Like his descandants, Kenshi was born with an exceptionally powerful chakra and is considered to be the best swordsmens of the revived Uchiha Clan. Much like his relative, Madara Uchiha, Kenshi's chakra is considered to be dark and murky, He was able to master fire style moves at a younger age in which be became more focused. Kenshi is able to manipulate it to great levels. Kenshi also posses some extra abilities inherited from his father's clan, Kemono Clan which gives him a slight advantage. Chakra Prowess Even by the average Uchiha standards, kenshi has exceptionally strong and large amounts of chakra. At age 7, he was already able to use his clan's signature fire technique. This later surprised even his father, as such techniques usually require more developed chakra. In Part II, his reserves grew considerably greater, able to use many low chakra-consuming techniques in a day, even recklessly. he respectively without visible exhaustion; is able to continue fighting effectively with plenty of stamina left against the genin. Also, even when extremely weakened, he could summon a tiger, a medium level summon though he may have used most of his chakra. Kenjutsu Due to rough training in harsh conditions, Kenshi has proven himself to be a master swordsmen able to wield it with the hold of a person who must have trained for years, Kenshi has a natural connection to his sword and worked hard in order to work flawlessly. He has a fighting style in which, he allows his opponents to attack him but when touching blades the opponent will knock back. Not much more is known about his kenjutsu but more to come in the near future.After his extended training the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these skills in swordplay, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of ninja's during his mission killing them accidentally, resulting in some trouble for him. Kenshi's swordsmen ship was shown when he deflected a powerful chakra blast during training. Ninjutsu Kenshi was never taught to the full extent but he met a hermit who had the affinity for, fire release and trained him. Kenshi has a certain amount of use when it comes to Ninjutsu with him having to practice day-in-day-out to be better, his most perfected ninjutsu is Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu able to use it to the fullest and release almost 6 of them and send them flying at a younger age, he quickly tired cause of his weak power but trained and soon was able to use this jutsu with out using little energy saving more for the battle. Nature Transformation Kenshi is able to use Fire Techniques well due to him being a Uchiha and despite being a chunin able to use his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation well against even the strongest water releases. Kenshi also has a move called Fire Style: Phoenix Blaze Dash in where he spits out a phoenix and than it hit's the opponent knocking and than Kenshi dashes and uses his blade to finish the opponent. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. After a year of training, he is able yo manipulate fire itself.